Blister packages are commonly used to package ingestible products, such as candy, gum, powders, medicine tablets and the like. This type packaging is convenient for separately securing individual product portions or doses. Each individual product portion or dose may be dispensed from the package while leaving additional portions still packaged. Such blister packages may also be used for non-consumable products, such as toys, hardware, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,793 to Tannenbaum shows a blister package having a blister sheet surrounded by a reinforcing housing made of paper. The receptacles of the blister sheet are covered by a sealing layer, which is in part formed by metallic foil. A plurality of openings are provided in registry with the blister receptacles when the package is surrounded by the paper housing. The openings align with the dimension of the blister receptacle to define an area created for forcing the item through the sealing layer.
US 2005/0284789 to Carespodi shows a push through blister package having a backing laminate with a metallic or foil layer therein. The laminate may include polymer blends as well as adhesive layers, which are affixed to the foil layer. The sealing layer is laser scored to assist in the push through dispensing of an item from the blister receptacle.
Japanese patent publications JP 05161692 and JP 07149367 appear to describe blister packages with laser slits on the sealing layer, which is made from a plastic film. The blister packages include a covering film having multiple slits formed therein, centrally positioned over a receptacle hollow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,188 to Coggswell shows a blister package having a sealing layer including a plurality of crossed perforations and a plurality of perforations in a U-shaped pattern, each aligned with the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,116 to Schmiletvky shows a blister package with a covering layer having a perforation pattern that surrounds the periphery of the receptacle hollow to provide a means for peeling of the covering layer away from the receptacle.